The Hidden
by Odietuffy
Summary: This is a story made using g.C.l.C.d OC Trixie and The SunRunner OC Sam. There are some reports about something in the woods. The next day the meet a girl name Charisma. They think she might have secrets which she does.
1. Chapter 1

[In the Mystery Shack Trixie, Sam, Dipper, and Mabel were just watching T.V. when Stan came]

Stan: Kids no people had show up because there were some reports about a huge white bear so I want you to find it.

Mabel: Maybe it's a polar bear.

Dipper: Mabel, there are no polar bears in Gravity Falls.

Trixie: I never saw a white bear in Gravity Falls.

Sam: Yay she has a point.

Stan: Whatever just go into the forest and find that white bear.

Dipper: Ok Grunkle Stan.

[Dipper, Mabel, Trixie, and Sam left and went into the forsert]

[In the forsert]

Dipper: I wonder why a white animal or whatever it is is in the forsert.

[Then a person came]

?: Hi I'm PJ.

Trixie: Hi I'm Trixie.

Sam: Hi I'm Samuel but people call me Sam.

Dipper: Hi I'm Dipper and this is my sister Mabel.

Mabel: Hi.

PJ: Hi whatever I'm here to do something to you.

Trixie, Sam, Dipper, Mabel: WHAT!

PJ: I"m a vampire and I-

PJ: I" don't belive it.

[A huge white wolf came out of the forsert and stand up on the side of Dipper and his sister and his friends and infront of PJ]

[Then 12 different grey wolves came out to and when the white wolf roar that caused the vampire to run away and the 12 grey wolves when after him but the white wolf looked at Dipper, Mabel, Trixie, and Sam and went after the vampire.]

[When a grey wolf was near PJ PJ hit that wolf to cause him to go on the side of Dipper and roar and went after him.]

[Dipper, Mabel, Trixie, and Sam ran back to the Shack and saw Stan.]

Dipper, Mabel, Trixie, Sam: Stan!

Stan: Did you guys find that white bear. [He took a slip of his soda.]

Dipper: Grunkle Stan that was not a bear it was a white wolf. It was after something.

Stan: Hahaha you kids and your imagations there is no white wolf all the white wolves are gone.

Trixie: But Mr. Pines we saw that wolf and we saw 12 grey wolves with that wolf.

Stan: Ok if there was a white wolf prove it.

Sam: We have nothing to prove.

Stan: So that is a bear.

Dipper, Mabel, Trixie, Sam: NO IT'S NOT.

Stan: Kids just go to bed.

Dipper:[looks at the clock and it was 9:00]

Sam: I should go home now.

Trixie: Me too.

Dipper, Mabel: Ok bye.

Sam, Trixie: Ok bye.

[They went back home]


	2. Chapter 2

[The next day a girl showed up she had red velvet cruly wavely hair. She always changes her clothes but now she is wearing a white shirt with a picture of a wolf and has short sleves and a pink skirt. She has brown eyes. She has wolf picture on her right shoulder and she tries to hid it. She is wearing a wolf neckleace and pink sandles and she saw 4 people infront of the Mystery Shack.]

?: Uh. Hello.

[They looked up and saw the girl]

Dipper: Hi I'm Dipper and this is my sister Mabel.

Mabel: Hi.

Sam: Hi I'm Samuel but people call me Sam.

?: My dad has the same name as you.

Trixie: Hi I'm Trixie.

?: Well my name is Charisma Valentine.

Sam: Valentine?

Charisma: Ya I know but you guys really look fimilar have we met before this.

Dipper: No.

Charisma:[Faking] Oh.

[Charisma knows that they met before.]

Trixie: Mabel, Dipper can I talk to you guys.

[Trixie went inside and Dipper, and Mabel followed her and they left Sam with Charisma.]

Sam: Soooo.

Charisma: "Soooo" what.

Sam: Oh um... how old are you?

Charisma: 12.

Sam: oh so-

[Inside the Shack]

Trixie: I"m telling you guys she is up to something.

Dipper: Maybe she is.

Mabel: You guys maybe she is nice.

Trixie: She can be evil Mabel lets grab Sam and ask him.

[Outside the Shack]

Sam: Why are you from?

Charisma: Oh I'm from...Indiana.

Sam: Are you-

[Then Trixie grabed Sam's arm]

Trixie: I going to talk with Sam now.

Charisma: Ooooooookkkkkkkk.

[Trixie came with Sam]

Trixie: Sam I think Charisma is evil.

Sam: Why oh I get your point.

Mabel: I think you guys are making it up.

Dipper: Why.

Mabel: She seems very nice.

Trixie: Who's side are you on?

Mabel: Charisma.

Sam: Because.

Mabel: Because she um.

Trixie: You see I think she is evil we should follow her back home.

Mabel: Why.

Trixie: Because she is evil.

Sam: Ok hands in.

[Trixie's hand, Sam's hand, and Dipper's hand were in]

Trixie: Mabel.

Mabel: Ok.

[Mabel's hand was in.]

[They let go and went outside.]

Charisma: Hi you guys what were you guys talking about.

Trixie: Nothing.

Charisma: But you said that never mind. My brother called me and I need to go home.

Trixie: Oh ok see you later bye.

Charisma: Bye.

[She left and they followed her]


	3. Chapter 3

[In the forsert Charisma thought she was alone but Dipper, Mabel, Trixie, and Sam followed her.]

[Charisma sees a mouse hurt from it's paw.]

Charisma: What happen.

[The mouse squeaked with pain.]

Charisma: No worries I can fix it.

[Charisma wrapped her hair in the mouse's paw.]

Charisma:[_singing] Gleam and glow_

_Let all of your power shine_

_Let all the clocks reverse_

_Bring back what was all mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change all the fate's design_

_Save what has been lost._

[Charisma finished her song and she unwrapped her hair from the mouse's paw and it was heal.]

[The mouse squeaked "thank you" and ran off.]

Charisma: Your welcome.

[Dipper, Mabel, Trixie, and Sam were shocked and fell out of the bushes and Charisma saw them.]

Charisma: What the.[sees them] You guys what are you doing here.

Trixie: Hi.

Charisma: Were you guys following me?

Sam: Oh um.

Charisma: I guess that was a "Yes".

Charisma: Why were you guys following me?

Dipper: We thought you were...evil.

Charisma: WOW WE JUST MET AND YOU GUYS DON'T LIKE ME. WOW. THANKS A LOT.

Dipper: Charisma we don't-

Charisma: NO, YOU JUST THINK THAT I"M GOING TO FORGIVE YOU GUYS LIKE THAT. NO.

Sam: No.

Charisma: YOU ARE RIGHT NO. WHY DO YOU GUYS THINK I''M EVIL?

Trixie: Because

Charisma: BECAUSE WHAT?

Charisma: I very nice to be with you guys but my brother want me to come back home for something. So thats why I left.

Sam: Oh.

Charisma: Just get out of my sight please before I come mad again.

Dipper: Why has your hair glowing.

Charisma: [Sigh] It was magic ok.

Charisma: I was born to have magic hair.

Charisma: Look I said to much so can you please leave or I can be mad at you guys again.

Trixie: Fine we will leave ok.

Charisma: Thanks.

[Trixie, Sam, Dipper, and Mabel went back to the Shack and Charisma went back home.]


	4. Chapter 4

[The next day Dipper, Mabel, Sam, and Trixie went into the forsert and Gideon came out.]

Dipper: Gideon. Get out of here.

Gideon: I will once you let me marry Mabel.

Sam: Dude, your sick man.

[Gideon picks up a rock and thows it at Sam but Sam ducks it.]

Dipper: What the heck is wrong with you.

Gideon: Mabel is mine.

Dipper: She will never be yours!

Mabe: Um... Gideon? We're kind of in a hurry, so can you just leave us alone?

[Gideon stops.]

[Gideon has his hand in his suit and picked up the amluet from his suit.]

Dipper: What! Mabel destory that thing.

Gideon: I found one.

[In the forsert Charisma was looking for Mabel and her brother and friends. This time she was wearing a jean jatket, white sandals, a rainbow shirt, a heart neckleace, and a purple skirt]

Charisma: MABEL! DIPPER! SAM! TRIXIE!

[Charisma hear something she open the bushes and saw someone attacking them.]

Charisma: You guys.

[When they saw Charisma running she jumped over her friends and turned into a white wolf.]

Dipper, Mabel, Trixie, Sam: WHAT YOUR THE WHITE WOLF!?

[Charisma nodded to show them she understand them. She roared and Gideon ran away.]

[Charisma went back to them and she layed down so she can take them home.]

Dipper: I think she wants us to go on top of her and she can take us to the Shack I think.

[Charisma nodded.]

Sam: Ok.

Trixie: Sure.

[They went on Charisma's back and when all of them were on her back she ran into the woods and found the Mystery Shack.]

[At the Shack.]

[Everyone got off of her back.]

[They pet Charisma on the head and went into the Mystery Shack and saw Charisma leaving but Trixie came out.]

Trixie: CHARISMA WAIT.

[Charisma stopped and turned around.]

Trixie: I'm sorry for what happened so we promise to not tell anyone. Did you kill that guy P.J.

[Charisma nodded]

Trixie: I thought that you were evil but it turned out that you are nice. Bye Charisma and thanks for saving us.

[Charisma nodded, and howled and left.]

[That night Charisma went home and everyone in her village was asleep but Charisma got on her computer on a website to "_Charisma's Blog".]_

Charisma:[thought and typed on her computer]

_I made new friends today. Their names are Mabel, Dipper, Sam, and Trixie._

_They are humans. I wish I can tell them I am a white mink but I cannot because I need to trust them. If I tell them they might eat us but if they don't do that stuff to me and my family and friends I will be so happy. If I trust them I can tell them all of my secrets but I showed them I'm the white wolf. The secrets are minks, shape- shifters [showed them], angels, wizards, monster hunters, fariys, agents, vampires, singers, dancers, and fighters._

[She shut down her computer and went up into her bed and fell asleep.]

**THE END**

**HI EVERYONE! You just found out most of her secrets but the angel and fairy ones are different from The SunRunner OC Sam and g.C.I.C.d OC Trixie. Charisma as a fairy that is one that has all of the elements and the angel way of her life was by getting her wings by helping someone. The next chapter is about my OC. BTW SHE DID KILL P.J.**


	5. My Oc

Hi u guys this is my OC and the information

Name: Charisma Valentine

Age: 12

Gender: Female

Species: a shape- shifter, a angel, a wizard, a monster hunter, a fariy, an agent, a vampire, a mink, a singer, a dancer, mermaid, and a fighter

Presonality: Crazy, shy, funny, sassy, cool, kind, gentle, playful, caring, loving, fun, talented, friendly, smart, stubborn, sweet, and stuck up.

_**Mink Form **_

Charisma is a short twelve-year-old girl, exactly one millimeter taller as Mabel. She has long red wavely hair. She wears shirts. She also wears shorts and skirts. She has white fur and an enormous soft red tail. She wears different clothes everyday. She sometimes wears socks. She has no shoes on.

_**Human Form**_

Charisma is a short twelve year old girl, exactly one millimeter taller as Mabel. She has long red wavely hair. She wears shirts and sometimes wears sweater. She also wears shorts and skirts. She wears sandals, and sometimes gym shoes. She wears different clothes everyday. She wears shoes to show she is a human.

_**Wolf Form**_

As a wolf, Charisma is about 10 feet in length, has clean white fur, dark intelligent eyes, and is very swift. She is the fastest and the largest in her pack. She is a stronger fighter and known as a alpha.

_**Wolf Abilities**_

Phasing

Telephany

Regeneration

Natural enhancements

Delayed aging

High body temperature

Alpha voice

Imprinting

Hearing

Great eyesight

Strength

Speed

Smell

_**Facts About Her**_

She has 11 sisters and 1 older brother= 13 siblings

She has a necklace and she can turn into anything she wants

She is the leader in her singing group _**The Musicettes**_

She can talk to animals

She is a white mink

She is from a different planet but it got destroyed by other aliens at the age of 1

Her sisters are friends at first

The 2 youngest sisters [Grace and Layla] are her real sisters

Her brother is her real brother

She has superpowers

Her last name is Valentine but it is also called Mink

Her weakness is a green Kryptonite

She has a wolf tattoo on her right shoulder

She tries to hide her stuff from humans

She tries to protect her family. pets, and friends

She is the last clean white wolf

She has magic hair when she sings a song her mother teach her

_**Story Facts**_

In _**The Hidden **_she uses her human form by her necklace

In Trapped in Gravity Falls they have the same name of the singing group and the same members


End file.
